1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a modular wall panel assembly of a type which is used as a partition or divider means in office environments and commercial as well as residential installations, to provide privacy or otherwise demarcate a portion of a larger space, e.g., for workstations or other interior design purposes.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular wall panel assembly of such type, which comprises power surge protector and/or uninterruptable power supply components, and to a connector adapter unit for such modular wall panel assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advances in the capabilities of computer systems, telecommunications apparatus and methods, and local and extended area voice/data networks have been primary factors in the achievement of improved business productivity, and have become central to contemporary business operations.
At the same time, this technology has become increasingly susceptible to problems of power supply integrity and regularity, particularly as a result of the interconnected character of the associated systems. For example, sensitive computer and communications systems face a host of fairly frequent power irregularities in the course of normal operation. These include electrical disturbances ranging from spikes, surges, sags, noise, and brownouts, to complete power failures. These occurrences can damage can damage the associated systems, destroy critical information, and cripple productivity.
Examples of such dislocations include the power shutdown in the central business district of Chicago, Ill. which occurred in April of 1992 as a result of waters from the Chicago River issuing into underground tunnels containing power transmission lines and equipment for the city, and the recurrent brownouts and occasional blackouts of power in New York, and other cities, as a result of excess load demand on the power grid.
As a parallel trend in business environments, as well as in residential and operational environments, there has been a strong focus on enhancing efficiency, productivity, and visual aesthetics in the creation of "workstations" and other microenvironments, as dedicated sub-areas of larger physical spaces. In order to preserve the flexibility of the overall physical space to accommodate change in shape, size, and physical location of the sub-area within its larger environment, without the necessity of extensive construction or re-construction of the space, it has been common practice to utilize modular wall panels to bound and structurally delineate the sub-area. The sub-area may thereby be variously configured, and may contain a wide variety of microelectronics apparatus, including telecommunications and computer equipment, as desired or appropriate to the activity carried out in such modular space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved modular wall panel assembly which is usefully employed to delineate sub-areas of larger spaces, in a conventional manner, and concurrently affords power protection to powered devices within the delineated modular space, which would otherwise be susceptible to problems of power supply integrity and regularity discussed hereinabove.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiwire dedicated circuit connector unit by which modular wall panels equipped with standard electrical receptacles may be readily adapted to the inclusion in the modular wall panels of power protection components.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.
Relative to the various aspects of the present invention herein disclosed and claimed, pertinent art includes the references discussed below. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,609 issued, Nov. 1, 1988, to H. R. Wilson, et al, describes a wall system including interconnectible prewired wall panels, which utilize a seven-wire electrical system, and a circuit-selected power tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,915 issued, Jun. 6, 1989, to O.K. Nilssen, describes an office wall partition with an integral lighting means. The partition may include an integral electronic power supply as well as one or more fluorescent and/or incandescent lighting means powered from the power supply. The partition may also feature fluorescent lighting elements at the upper portion of the panel so as to provide indirect illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,322 issued, Oct. 17, 1989, to F. P. Dola, et al, discloses a raceway assembly for deploying wires along a surface of a wall or a partition. The raceway assembly includes a rear panel and a cover which define a plurality of elongate compartments in which several cables can be positioned. The rear panel is attachable to a wall surface and electrical outlets can be positioned within the compartments at any location along the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,885 issued, Nov. 28, 1989, to L. N. Chatterson, et al, describes a modular partition panel with an interior rectangular framework having coverings on both sides thereof. The panel is provided with channels extending along either or both of the upper and lower edges thereof, for accommodating communication and electrical cables. A porting arrangement is provided which is readily secured to and within the panel, to provide porting for electrical and communication cabling at substantially work surface height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,164 issued, Aug. 28, 1990, to R. M. Weber, et al, discloses an outlet unit for a power distribution system of a modular wall panel unit, which may be selectively connected to a particular pair of line and neutral conductors, from among multiple pairs of such conductors carried by the panel power distribution system. Four separate pairs of line and neutral conductors are present. The outlet unit may be connected to a selected pair of the available pairs of conductors, and by a simple modification of the outlet unit, are connectable to a selected pair of the line and neutral conductors of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,252 issued, May 7, 1991, to J. H. Nienhuis, et al, describes an electrified wall panel unit which is interconnectable to other wall panel units, and features a power distribution server which includes four receptacle module ports in an H-shaped configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,123 issued, Jul. 7, 1981, to R. G. Haworth, et al, describes a power and communication raceway structure for an electrically prewired wall panel. The raceway structure is in an elongated channel at the lower portion of the panel. The channel contains electrical power terminals and a large number of communication cables extending longitudinally along series-connected panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,639 issued, May 20, 1980, to H. L. VandeHoek, et al, describes modular free-standing, moveable panel systems which are hard-wired with electrical wiring forming a light circuit and a power circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,697 issued Oct. 20, 1981 to P. R. Grime, discloses an electrical power distribution block disposed in the bottom frame portion of a space-dividing panel, between the supporting legs. The distribution block of each panel is electrically connectable to those of other panels in an assembly, and an electrical power supply is connected to one of the blocks. A duplex receptacle is mounted on the distribution block of the panel, and the base cover plate is provided with an access aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,630 issued Nov. 4, 1980 to R. L. Probst, et al, discloses an energy supply system which is interfaced with a space divider system comprised of a plurality of wall panels. The energy supply system includes raceway sections having electrical conductors for transmitting electrical energy. Each raceway section is disposed below its associated wall panel adjacent to the lower edge of the panel, to provide an essentially unbroken appearance between the face of the wall panel and the raceway section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,370 issued Jan. 4, 1983 to H. R. Wilson, et al, describes a wall system including series-connectable electrically-prewired panels, in which each panel has a pair of electrically-connected power blocks adjacent the lower corners thereof. The opposed power blocks of adjacent panels are electrically joinable by a flexible electrical connector which plugs into the adjacent power block. The power tabs include a receptacle unit which can be selectively plugged into either or both sides of each power block. Each power tab has a manually actuatable switch so that the power tab when plugged into the power block can be electrically joined to any selected one of three circuits. The electrical system preferably is a five-wire type providing these three different circuits at each power block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,294 issued Nov. 29, 1977 to R. G. Hayworth, et al, describes a wall panel with a lower raceway structure extending across the width of the panel and flush with the side walls thereof. The opposite ends of the raceway terminate in power blocks, each having a conventional socket associated with the sides to permit electrical plug insertion. The power blocks can associate a flexible connector on either side of the panel, so that a single panel can be electrically connected to two adjacent panels. the individual panels may be formed with a hollow rectangular frame to accommodate a main power cable extending downwardly from the ceiling through the panel to interconnect with one of the power blocks for energizing all of the power blocks associated with the wall structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,796 issued Nov. 27, 1990 to R. Dougherty, et al, describes a wall structure for removably positioning panels and brackets. The wall structure is provided with a pair of electrical buses adapted to be contacted by an electrical clip at any one of a plurality of different heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,799 issued Jul. 29, 1980 to B. A. Biche discloses a feed-through connector which allows the interconnection of adjoining circuit modules, such as prewired wall panels, in any one of a variety of angular orientations. The connector includes a dielectric housing having at least one recess around its periphery and at least one conductive plate mounted within the recess, with the recess and plate together forming a connector receptacle.